Lilith Trinity Blood
by Shinkicker
Summary: Not really sure what to call this story right now *shrug*. Set some time after the anime series ended. 900 Years ago Armageddon enveloped the world, at the center of this were 4 siblings, when things long believed gone begin to stir again will AX be ready
1. From the Past

Lilith - Trinity Blood

Chapter 1: From the Past.

Beep.

-Life Support System: Status, ACTIVE

Beep.

-Life Support System: Vital Signs Detected, Administering Treatment.

Beep.

-Life Support System: Patient Status, Stable, Initiating Revitalisation System.

Beep.

Beep-Beep.

Beep-Beep Beep-Beep.

-x-

_Hiss…_

The capsule canopy opened.

Gasping the occupant jerked into a sitting position coughing and drawing ragged deep breaths as they were the first taken in long time.

Raising a hand to her head she groaned at the pain. She had the urge to just lay back down. Glancing behind her at the bottom of the capsule she shuddered, no she had to get out of here.

Crawling over the side of the capsule she lay there on her hands and knees on the cold stone floor getting her breath and balance for the next step. 

The noise of the capsule hissing shut caused her to turn her head to look at it. Crawling back over to the capsule she looked at the command interface. When she saw what she was looking for she let out a small gasp and lowered her head on the lid of the capsule to think.

_I wonder if they are still even alive. They could be dead by now._ She felt something wet roll down the side of face. Raising a hand she wiped it away and looked at her fingers. _Tears, I can't remember the last time I cried._

After a while she braced herself against the capsule and pushed herself to her feet. Swaying slightly she moved through the large underground room towards the steps on the far side and started up into the light.

-x-

Father Wordsworth was hungry, in fact he was ravenous. So putting his latest invention on hold he decided he would go to this little sandwich place outside the Vatican. Which is how while walking towards the entrance of the Vatican he stumbled across a young looking lady with long reddish coloured hair who looked positively lost.

"Hello there ma'am, my name is Father Wordsworth. Is there something I could help you with?"

She looked towards him with a startled look on her face. She had the most enchanting eyes he had ever seen, soft golden in colour. Another oddity was her clothing it was an old style robe uniform with a high neck with golden trimmings, but its condition was immaculate. Lastly she had an odd blue mark on her forehead that he couldn't seem to place where he had seen the like before.

"I'm afraid I've gotten myself lost Father. I have not been here for a number of years, and now I cannot seem to find the exit." The young lady replied in the most polite manner.

"Ahh, well today is your lucky day, I'm just heading out myself for a bite to eat. I can walk you to the entrance if you wish." He said. At the mention of food there was a grumbling sound and the lady blushed and looked towards the ground. "If you are hungry, I can buy you a sandwich when I get mine."

"Ah, thank you father. I would like that, thank you. My name is Lilith, Lilith Sahl." She said tilting her head to the side slightly with the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Is that so, I knew a Lilith once, such an interesting lady. She was at the London University when I attended. Bright girl, temper like a fire-cracker though." He said chuckling, suddenly his stomach growled. "Well, I guess our stomachs are giving us both warnings!"

A short while later the pair was seated on a bench outside a sandwich bar each munching on a bagel contentedly. "So what brought you to the Vatican Miss Sahl?" Wordsworth asked around a mouthful of bread.

His companion stared at the ground a few moments before answering "Family, I have not seen them for many years."

"Are they in the church? I might be able to find them for you if they are." He replied

Frowning she said "I'm not sure. It is possible one of them could have joined the church."

"What would be the name of the one who would have joined the church?" He asked.

"Abel." She replied simply, causing him to splutter. Blinking she asked "You know him?"

"Well, I know _an_ Abel, but it is doubtful he is your brother. For starters he has a different surname." He said, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"It would not happen to be Nightroad would it?" she asked slowly.

Eyeing her carefully he said "I have to say it would be quite the coincidence. But the chances of him being your brother is, well, slim. You see Abel is fairly unique, he is um..."

"He's a Crusnik?" 

"There are not many who would be aware of that title." He said slowly. "To be family would mean that you are also a Crusnik."

When she nodded, he rubbed his chin in thought then said "Well, I know there is someone who may be able to prove your claim one way or the other, she has known him for just over 12 years now. Cardinal Sforza is her name."

-x-

Returning to the Vatican Lilith found herself inside a wood panelled office standing across from a woman dressed in red sitting behind a large wooded desk. The woman was staring at her like she had seen a ghost. She had not said a word since she had entered the office with interesting Father Wordsworth. The man himself was standing next to another priest. The pair of them was swinging their gazes back and forward between the two women.

"You're dead." Was the flat statement from Cardinal Sforza.

"I…." Lilith said softly raising a hand to rub the side of her neck.

"Forgive me, I was rude, I'm Cardinal Caterina Sforza, head of the Ministry of Holy Affairs, leader of the AX Division. You may call me Lady Caterina."

"Lilith Sahl, Lieutenant Colonel of the United Nations Aerospace Force, Mars Colonisation Project Medical and Personnel Division. But call me Lilith, please."

"The UNASF is long gone Lilith, it's been centuries since you last walked the earth, a great deal has changed since Armageddon. But how is it that you are alive?"

Rubbing her throat again she replied "I do not know, the last thing I remember is Cain then waking in medical capsule earlier today. Has it really been… that long?"

Caterina's gaze flicked to the two men the back to her as if she was having second thoughts about answering "Yes, like your other siblings, you have existed for over nine hundred years."

Lilith frowned "Then they are all alive then, Abel, Seth, and Cain?"

"Your sister Seth is the Empress of the New Human Empire, although she uses a different name. I have never met her personally. Your brother Cain leads the Order of Rosenkreuz as Contra Mundi. Abel works for us here in the Vatican as a member of AX."

"Abel is here?" she piped up with a look somewhere between worry and expectation.

"No, currently he is on mission, searching for information about Cain."

-x-

"_A-choo_… Brrr it's so cold and windy up here." Abel whined pulling strands of his long silver hair out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare start complaining, I don't want to hear it. We could have waited back at the last town they had a nice inn there." Scolded his companion. "Who treks into the mountains when a _blizzard_ is about to start?" 

"You could have stayed back at the inn if you wanted Ion-" Abel started.

"Like hell I would! Someone has to keep you out of trouble. Besides I want to find Cain as well." The small Earl of Memphis stated in return.

The two continued on in silence for a few hundred meters until Ion said through clenched teeth "Dammit why does it have to be so cold!" Abel chuckled to himself inwardly. In truth he wasn't feeling the cold nearly as much as his companion would be. While neither of them had any fear of lasting frostbite or hypothermia they didn't stop feeling the chill to some degree. The conversation helped keep the blood flowing and the temperature warm.

"We're nearly there" Abel said pointing towards the large manor house through the swirling snow.

Soon enough the two of them reached the supposedly abandoned manor house and broke in through a side door. Sneaking further into the house revealed no signs of life. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. If Cain had been here, it hadn't been in a very long time.

Searching the house they found evidence that the previous occupants had left in an apparent hurry, with items strewn across floors or dropped carelessly in a hasty departure. Their search continued down into the basement where they found their best lead.

Lining the walls were banks of computers and lost technology, the devices were connected to monitors which had lit up at their entrance. At one end of the room was a large sealed glass area containing large rectangular devices which Abel believed to be a super computer. 

Moving over to one of the computers on a central desk Abel tapped on the keyboard bringing up a login interface he had not seen in a very long time.

---------------------

U.N.A.S.F. Central Database System:

-Auxiliary Mode.

Username:

Password:

---------------------

Abel's head jerked up and he looked towards the computer cluster situated behind the glass. He could feel his eyes widening in shock when he recognised a familiar symbol on the sides of the cases. United Nations Aerospace Force. What had Cain found, what had he been up to?

"Um, Abel… I think you should take a look at this." Ions voice sounded distant in his ears. Turning his head slowly he looked towards what Ion was holding. It was a cream coloured binder and it looked old, very old in fact. On the cover was another symbol from Abel's past, Red Mars Project. Beneath it was single line written in faded ink that made his breath catch, Crusnik Project.

"ABEL!" cried Ion, dumping the binder back on the desk before rushing to catch his friend and slow his fall to the hard stone floor. Laying his friend down carefully Ion was surprised to see Abel out stone cold as if he'd thrown the binder at his head. Ion looked towards the binder and wondered what was so shocking about it that merely seeing it would cause his friend to collapse.

-x-

"My lord, they have discovered the manor." A voice echoed through the large chamber.

"It is of no matter Isaak, there is nothing they can do at this point to stop us. Let them have something to worry over. I feel it will be a very nostalgic trip down memory lane for my dear brother." Said Cain from his position in front of a large window watching a storm blow on outside. 

----

Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	2. History of Sadness

Hey guys chapter 2, hope you like it. Its a bit of an info dump this chapter. Its based on what info I could remember and find from some sources around the net, but since I've never read the novels (can't read japanese ( ) it is not entirely accurate, so I've taken a 'little' artistic license with it. Also, I may add a little more to it, I'm kind of happy with it, but theres something I can't quite put my finger on about it, maybe the length or maybe the characters being too OOC.

Chapter 2: History of Sadness.

Groaning into a sitting position Abel let the blanket that was covering him fall to his waist. Looking around the room he saw that he was still in the basement of the manor house. _Why did I faint… _his gaze shot to the binder that was sitting on Ions lap as he rested against one of the computer terminals.

"Ion…!"

The young Earl looked up with wide crimson red eyes. "Abel!? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay. I was just a little startled is all." Abel said with a disarming smile while rubbing the back of his head. When Ion continued to look at him with that worried look Abel slumped down and dropped his hand to his lap. "You shouldn't read that Ion. It's all stuffy old history, something that should remain forgotten."

"I'm sorry Abel, but…" Abel looked on as a number of conflicting emotions played across Ion's face. "How old are you?"

Sighing Abel shook his head. "Ion…" The reluctance to tell his friend the truth about his age, and in the process no doubt confirming many other things that damnable binder contained, was etched across his face. Ion's face had taken on a different light yet again. Abel was sure the Earl had already pieced together enough to know about his family history. "Ion, I… um… well."

"The Empress is your sister, isn't she?" Ion asked in a tone laced with hurt and confusion. "A creature that feeds on Methuselah is the ruler of a nation of Methuselah." He let out a high pitched laugh. "Seth… the Empress lied to me… to us."

"ION, please listen to me." Abel pleaded to his friend "I and Seth, we're different yes, but we will only attack others in self defence." Taking a deep breath Abel continued "Ion, before I met Lady Caterina, it had been nearly nine hundred years since I had drank the blood of another. Please listen to me. Seth like me has taken a vow to protect all those that we care for."

Ion, was looking slightly calmer now, he only wanted something to hold on to. Some reassurance that the woman his people followed was not a lie and she had the hopes of her people at heart. Abel sighed inwardly _I had hoped to never have to tell him this_.

"Ion I'm going to tell you something I've not told anyone other then a few members of AX, and of them only Cardinal Caterina knows the full truth." Ion looked at Abel and was slightly shocked to see the pain on the other mans face.

"Abel you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ion said.

"No you have a right to know since we are working together. Besides, I was told once that it is better to talk about your problems, often a solution can be found from just talking and understanding the problem." Abel smiled bitterly at a memory dredged up from the past.

"Around a thousand years ago humanity went through a major population increase. Because of that they had to find new places to put all these people, thus the Red Mars Project was born. When human's arrived on Mars they discovered that they were not the first living beings to have been there. Some time in the distant past another race had existed on Mars, but we knew next to nothing on them. We did discover in the ruins of this civilisation two machines. The first of these machines produced microscopic biological nano-machines, that when infused into a human being gave them enhanced abilities, such as strength, speed, regeneration and long life. It was called it Bacillus."

Abel looked sadly at Ion who was staring at him wide eyed _this is only going to get worse, Ion._

"Unfortunately the Bacillus nano-machines had a side effect, the machines mutated inside the humans, becoming more viral in nature. The machines fed on the red blood cells of the infused humans. This drove these humans to the need to drink the blood of others, or take supplements rich in red cells."

"Wait, that's... you're talking about Methuselah! This virus we are all infected with… it's… artificial?" Ion was shocked to say the least. He knew that the virus wasn't exactly natural in origin. Yet he couldn't believe that it was from a machine, that it was a machine! To hear it so calmly stated, from someone who had actually been there was almost too much

"I'm sorry Ion." Abel said lowering his gaze before continuing. "The second machine also produced nano-machines, but normal humans were unable to withstand the infusion process and it was not compatible to those with the Bacillus nano-machines. There were four genetically engineered humans, created to be the hope of the human race, who were able to withstand the fusion of the second machines nano-machines."

Ion watched Abel as his eyes misted over lost in reverie. It was obviously hard for him to talk about this, but why Ion was not sure, he was not sure he really wanted to know if it pained him this much to talk about it, but he couldn't bring himself to stop Abel pour out his past. A few moments passed in silence before Abel opened his mouth to continue

"These four children were called Lilith, Cain, Abel and Seth Nightroad. The nano-machines were called Crusnik. They altered our bodies far beyond the expectations and abilities of the Bacillus. You've seen some of those abilities in action. It was also discovered that the Crusnik machines could consume the Bacillus machines in order to repair and regenerate themselves." Abel paused _now the hard part._

"On Earth word got out what had been happening on Mars, there were those who believed that the people infected with the Bacillus nano-machines should be killed or kept away from people, superstitions about monsters and vampires became rampant. Regular humans began to fear and hate the colonists, the next thing we knew fights had escalated into conflict which led to war. The colonists aided by my brother and sisters, returned to Earth. We were… enraged… at the 'foolish' Terrans. Lilith wanted to talk with the humans. She wanted us to seek peace. But we didn't listen to her, even Seth who looked to her as a mother, refused to talk to the humans. We were blinded by our vengeance."

Abel dropped his head to his hands tears streaming down his face. He could still see the fusion-cores of the colony ships being dropped through the atmosphere and detonating in blinding white light. "Lilith joined the humans. She campaigned, begged, for peace in a world her family had wreathed in fire."

"Cain finally agreed to talk to Lilith about peace after months of fighting had ground to a standstill. Seth and I were both happy to see her again. But Cain in his madness murdered her, that's why he agreed to talk to her, just to lure her out. He said she'd betrayed us." Anger tinged Abel's voice at this. "Seth and I ejected him from the space station, a fall which should have killed him. The Crusnik nano-machines inside Cain had driven him insane. It took the death of someone we loved to realise how far Cain had slipped into madness, and what we were doing was wrong."

Wiping the tears from his eyes Abel finished "The war ended not long after that. I took Lilith's body down to Earth in a medical capsule, and swore never to inflict myself on the world again. Seth went her own way to help the Methuselah. The Nightroad's disappeared from the world for nine hundred years."

-x-

Empress Augusta Vradica was in a pensive mood after listening to the petitions and entreaties of her children who were all after her attention for this that and the other thing. Sometimes she wished she could take a break. _I wish brother was here, I should have made him stay._

Returning inside the imperial apartments the Empress dismissed her escorts except for the Duchess of Moldova, Mirka Fortuna. Opening the capsule the Empress stepped out onto the floor next to the Duchess. Discreetly stretching her legs the Empress turned her head towards the Duchess. "What's wrong Mirka?"

"We received a communication from the Vatican a short while ago Your Majesty." The tall stately woman replied.

"Oh what is it about? Also remember what I said about my name in private Mirka." The Empress replied with a small smirk enjoying the company of her friend.

"The message was a request from the Duchess of Milan Cardinal Sforza for a video link call, the message stated that it concerns 'family matters' but wouldn't elaborate further, Lady Seth."

Empress Augusta Vradica, also known as Seth Nightroad shook her head at her friends' reluctance to just call her by her name _well at least its just Lady Seth now. 'family matters', I wonder what Abel has gotten himself into this time._ Unlike her older brother, Seth still retained a form similar to that of a young girl in her teens. With raven black hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled with an intelligence that belied her appearance no one would believe that she was the Empress of the New Human Empire, let alone being over nine hundred years old.

"It is most likely to do with the peace between our two peoples. You need not worry too much Mirka."

Seth's office was a large room covered with emerald green carpet and the walls were lined with book shelves giving the room the appearance of a small library then an office. At one end of the room was a large wooden desk. Seth sat behind her desk and activated the video link, initiating contact with the Vatican. A few moments later the link had stabilised as the secure link was established from the other end, however…

"Seth? Is that you?" Seth could only stare at the screen "Um, I don't think she can hear me, Lady Caterina." the voice said to someone off screen.

"Lilith…" Seth whispered, and the woman on the screen smiled the most radiant smile Seth had ever seen. Her vision was blurring, scrubbing a hand across her eyes, she realised they were tears. This couldn't be true it had to be a sick joke. "Sister?" she croaked. The woman on the screen who had tears slowly running down her cheeks despite her smile just nodded. For the first time in nine hundred years the Seth Nightroad broke down in tears at the sight of the older sister she thought long dead.


End file.
